


О дискуссиях касательно учёбы

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изумо развернул бумагу. На ней красовался номер телефона, нарисованный (и легко узнаваемый) чиби-Татара и фраза: <i>Позвони мне</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дискуссиях касательно учёбы

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, университетское!АУ, совсем АУ. Автор понятия не имеет об отношении к посещаемости студентов в Америке, ему просто показалось, что она подойдёт под ситуацию больше, чем Япония.  
> Написано на спецквест, задание - [Самообразование](http://bse.sci-lib.com/article099235.html).  
> бета - Изуэль.

За четыре года Изумо привык к жизни в Америке. Почти. Он по-прежнему периодически сбивался с обращений вроде «мистер», «мисс», переходя на привычный суффикс «-сан». И он всё ещё негативно относился к опозданиям.

Изумо, как и большинство его друзей по ту сторону океана, был воплощением пунктуальности. В Америке же люди опаздывали надолго и часто. Они всякий раз улыбались, искренне обещали, что вот — всё, это случайность, такого больше не повторится. И снова опаздывали.

Опоздание не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Но всё равно удручало.

Изумо просто хотел обсудить курсовой проект с мисс Блэйк, своим научным руководителем. Подошёл к ней после лекции, но она сослалась на неотложные дела и заверила, что будет на кафедре весь следующий день, с девяти часов утра. Разумеется, Изумо пришёл. Разумеется, мисс Блэйк на кафедре не оказалось, но миленькая (Изумо даже подумал, не взять ли у неё номер телефона) ассистентка сообщила, что мисс Блэйк «должна вот-вот прийти».

Досадно.

Изумо даже не успел прикрыть за собой дверь — на кафедру сразу же, стоило ему только выйти, юркнул ещё один студент, на вид — совсем мальчишка, худой и верткий. Который буквально через пару минут тоже оказался в коридоре, горестно закатив глаза.

— Тоже к мисс Блэйк? — не здороваясь спросил он, падая в соседнее кресло.

— Да, — кивнул Изумо и развёл руками. — Она обещала быть к этому времени, но сам видишь.

Парнишка говорил на японском — быстром, правильном — и Изумо ответил тем же. Он и не думал, что настолько соскучился по родному языку. Но сердце сразу же затопила светлая, щемящая нежность и тоска по близким, оставшимся в Японии.

Его собеседник, определённо, заработал несколько очков к своему обаянию.

— Эй, Татара, — послышалось с другого конца коридора. Изумо обернулся на громкий голос. Кричавшего он узнал почти сразу — плакаты c ним, пятикурсником, собравшим музыкальную группу из талантливых студентов, висели по всему общежитию.

Но, что гораздо важнее — _Татара_.

Нил, тот самый пятикурсник, приветливо махал рукой Татаре, кричал про репетицию в час и просил (что иронично) не опаздывать. 

— Окей, Нил, я постараюсь, — на английский (чистый, без акцента) Татара перешёл мгновенно, как будто это не он только что разговаривал на японском с Изумо. Нил кивнул и дальше пошёл своей дорогой.

 _Татара, значит_. Про некого третьекурсника Татару Изумо был наслышан, но лично с ним никогда не встречался.

Говорили, Татара не ходит на занятия, но при этом в конце семестра умудряется получать хорошие оценки. Говорили, Татара отлично играет на гитаре, а поёт ещё лучше. (Изумо бы даже сходил послушать, но его познания о мире музыки остались где-то на уровне выхода второго альбома Бритни Спирс — только потому, что песни из оного крутили по радио несколько месяцев, — а так, музыка его ни капли не интересовала.) Говорили, от Татары все без ума. Говорили, стоит с ним заговорить — и всё, ты полностью и бесповоротно очарован, сочтёшь за честь называться его другом.

— Татара, значит? — улыбнулся Изумо. Если шанс познакомиться с местной легендой сам «приплыл» к нему в руки, то такую возможность просто грех упустить.

— Тоцука Татара, — Татара повернулся к нему, пытаясь держать серьёзное лицо, но сразу же рассмеялся, мгновенно разрушая всю (возможную) торжественность момента. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Кусанаги Изумо, — машинально ответил Изумо, пожимая протянутую руку. — Я много о тебе слышал.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — печальный вздох. — Надеюсь, тебе не рассказывали, что я — фантастическое существо и плод воображения могущественного колдуна?

— О тебе и такие слухи ходят? — Изумо рассмеялся. — Нет, я слышал только, что ты играешь в группе у Нила. И поёшь. И ещё разные сплетни, по мелочи, вроде всеобщей любви.

— Ах это. Про группу, как ты уже понял, чистая правда, — Татара жизнерадостно улыбнулся. — Я когда только поступил сюда, ходил постоянно мимо аудитории, где ребята репетировали. Один раз зашёл послушать, мне дали в руки гитару, и завертелось.

Он умолк на мгновение, задумываясь о чём-то, прежде чем продолжил:

— У меня с музыкой совершенно не остаётся времени на пары. Приходится заниматься самообразованием и сдавать всё в конце семестра.

— Я всегда думал, увлечения не должны мешать учёбе, — Изумо хмыкнул.

— Это призвание и судьба, а не простое увлечение, — сообщил Татара с таким выражением, будто открывал тайну мира.

— И всё же. Самообразование? — Изумо покачал головой. — Ты знаешь, знания, полученные в этих стенах, бесценны.

— Во всём есть свои плюсы. Например, ты можешь отдыхать, когда захочется, а потом с новыми силами продолжать учить.

— О некоторых вещах можно узнать только на лекциях.

— Ты можешь сам подобрать литературу, по которому тебе проще понять и запомнить тему.

— Это дисциплинирует, приучает

— Можно учить и пить чай с печеньками. Ты любишь печеньки? Я вот — очень.

— Общение с одногруппниками.

— Общения мне хватает, поверь.

— Самообразование — это преимущественно для тех, кто не может себе позволить обычного обучения в университете. Или попросту не хочет, — упрямо сказал Изумо, не отводя взгляда от Татары. — А ты уже поступил, мог бы и после университета заниматься музыкой.

— Оно для тех, кому интересно разбираться самостоятельно, или для тех, у кого нет другого выхода, — Татара нахмурился. — Что касается меня и музыки, то просто так получилось. Она полностью увлекла меня с первой же секунды. Ты обязательно должен прийти и послушать меня.

— Я вам не мешаю, мальчики? — прервала их разговор мисс Блэйк, выглядывая из-за двери (когда только успела прийти?), ведущей на кафедру. — Кейт сказала, вы оба меня ждёте.

***

Стоило только Изумо выйти с кафедры, как к нему подошёл Татара. Молча хлопнул по плечу, улыбнулся, быстро вручил свернутый лист бумаги. И потом скрылся за дверью.

Изумо развернул бумагу. На ней красовался номер телефона, нарисованный (и легко узнаваемый) чиби-Татара и фраза: _Позвони мне_.

 _Я бы тебе спел_.


End file.
